Lust, Betrayal and Belonging
by TinkerbellTwilighter
Summary: <html><head></head>Klaus sets Katherine free, compelling her to kill Stefan and Damon and bring him Elena not knowing shes taken vervaine. Instead of running she decides to help them to make up for her past wrongs, not knowing Elijah's alive and with them. Katherine/Elijah</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Lust, Betrayal and Belonging**

Chapter One

Katherine looked at the half empty bottle of vervaine that Damon had given her, knowing it would only last a few more if she didn't find a loophole within that time she would once again be a puppet in Klaus's twisted game.

It had been just over two hours since he had regained his own body and sent Alaric scampering off to the safety of the Salvatore's with Klaus's message that the ritual would be tonight. Leaving her alone at the mercy of Klaus.

Before he had left to go pay a visit to Damon and Stefan he had compelled her to shoot herself repeatedly with wooden bullets into the same leg she'd stabbed, and just in case she ran out he ordered her to reload with the small box full he'd left by the chair. Thankfully once he'd gone she'd stopped and dug the wood out of her painful wounds.

Sending a silent thanks to Damon for giving her the vial, she couldn't help but be surprised that he was still willing to help her after everything she'd inflicted on him. She now paced her prison cell that was Alaric's apartment, she had no way to escape Klaus, and because he had compelled her not to kill herself before she'd begun taking the vervaine she was trapped without a means to an end.

Everything she had done to escape his clutches seemed a waste now, all the regrets she had for the way she had to achieve success in staying out of his grasp kept haunting her.

Because of that Stefan would never love her, never believe that she loved him.

Bitterness darkened her heart as she thought of her doppelganger human double Elena, she didn't bother denying the feelings of jealousy she had for her.

Sure, if she hadn't gone through all she had she would be just as innocent and sweet as Elena; just the kind of girl Stefan wanted.

She knew how they all viewed her, Cold. Cruel. Manipulative…Evil. Being alone for so long, and having to look over your shoulder everyday not knowing whom to trust did that to a person. Being hunted for five hundred years, having your family killed, your child taken away without even being able to hold her once; all of that took part in who she was now.

What they didn't know was that she hated herself as much as they did. But mostly she just hated the hollow empty feeling knowing she would be alone for however long Klaus let her live, with no one that truly cared for her.

* * *

><p>When Klaus entered Alaric's a short time later he found Katerina sitting in the chair where he'd left her, gun pointed at her leg, blood trailing down to pool around her feet on the floor. "You may stop for now," he told her as he walked past her.<p>

Katherine gaze followed his as he walked towards the closet; "Remind me to go clothes shopping," he said casually as he looked through Alaric's shirts.

Katherine remained quiet while she dug the bullet from her leg; thankful he still remained oblivious to the fact she was on vervaine.

"I want to wear something fitting for the ritual," he continued as he grabbed shirts and threw them on the bed.

Striding over to where she sat he put a light blue shirt up to in front of his body, "Do you think this matches my eyes" he drawled with a smile.

Katherine resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his fake attempt to be friendly, "Shame it isn't silk" she replied.

Klaus smirked at her words, "Why my dear Katherina" he purred as he leant closer to her, "I do believe that was a compliment".

Katherine tried to keep calm the fear that was rising inside of her; he was leaning far to close to her; his lips dangerously close to hers.

After what seemed like forever he pulled back and chuckled lightly at her, "A shame I don't have my brothers taste in woman" he said as he walked back to the bed, "You and I would make a attractive couple".

Katherine couldn't contain her shock at his words…'brothers taste?' But his brother was…_Elijah_.

Klaus looked at her over his shoulder, "Are you saying you didn't know he fancied you? Come, come Katerina," he murmured, "There must have been something between you two for him to plead for your life".

Katherine shook her head slightly as she looked away confused, Elijah had _cared_ for her? He _pleaded_ for _her_ life? But wasn't he the one who tried to find her to take her back to Klaus when she'd been in the forest before she killed herself? Wasn't he the one who trapped her in the crypt so she would be there when Klaus came? This didn't make sense; it couldn't be true.

"I can see you find it hard believing me, but it is of no consequence now" after he dressed he returned and pulled her up to stand in front of him, I have something for you to do" he told her.

* * *

><p>Katherine stood in front of the Salvatore's front door. She had tried to enter but found that she could not. Confused, as it was a vampires house knowing she should be allowed entry.<p>

She felt weak from the loss of blood from her wounds and the fact Klaus had not given her any blood for the days she'd been his prisoner.

And now she was where he wanted her to be, but not for the reason he wanted her there. He had tried to compel her to pretend to be Elena and get close enough to kill both the Salvatore brothers. But her hope was they would try to kill her before Klaus got to her again.

She sighed knowing the drama likely to follow but she refused to run from him, she was don't running. She lifted her hand and knocked loudly enough for them to hear.

Within seconds the door was swung open to show Stefan and Elena standing there as if ready to battle, both their faces showing shock at her appearance.

Whether it was her being covered in her own blood looking like she'd been tortured or just the fact that it was her, she didn't know; nor did she care.

"Katherine" Stefan hissed as if waiting for her to attack him.

Elena looked confused as she looked at her vampire doppelganger.

"Klaus let me go," she told them not knowing what else to say. "He tried to compel me to come here and kill you and Damon," she told Stefan knowing he wouldn't believe her.

"He tried? You mean he failed to compel you?" Elena asked her.

Katherine sighed, "Damon gave me vervaine so it didn't work" she replied.

"Wait" Stefan growled, "Damon? He knew you were alive? He saw you? What did he say?" Stefan obviously hadn't been informed of Damon's visit.

"Look I'll tell you whatever you want to know but can you invite me in first?" Katherine said as she resisted the urge to collapse. "I haven't fed in days"

Elena grabbed Stefan's arm to get him attention, "She can tell us about Klaus" she whispered for some reason trusting Katherine.

After a few seconds Stefan stopped scowling and sighed as he stepped back from the door, "Fine, but if you try anything I wont hesitate to kill you" he threatened her.

"You can come in" Elena invited her, and after a hesitant step Katherine walked into the house, walking past Elena she gave her a sideways look, "You own this house now?" she commented as she made her way to the living room.

"So where is Damon?" Katherine asked when Stefan came to where she resided on the couch and handed her some blood bags.

"He's not here" he replied as he went to sit beside a cautious Elena.

Katherine was about to bite into one of the bags to quench her thirst when she heard someone new speak, "No he's not, but I am".

Katherine stood up in shock dropping the bags to the floor as she found herself staring at none other than _Elijah_.

"_Hello Katerina_" he said as he gave her a cold smile.

**Author's Note**

_**Hope you like my new fanfic, Im addicted to Elijah and Katerina after seeing last weeks episode, please review and I will have another chapter up soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lust, Betrayal and Belonging**

_**Chapter Two**_

Katherine stood there frozen looking at Elijah, she knew even attempting to run would be futile and a waste of the little energy she had left.

What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be rotting away with a dagger in his chest in the basement? She looked at Stefan and Elena who didn't seem so surprised by his appearance.

"What, no hello?" Elijah murmured watching her from where he stood, his face betraying no emotions.

Katherine clenched her teeth ignoring his words, even though he couldn't compel her, he could still hurt her if he wanted. Even if she believed Klaus's words about Elijah caring for her, she had no evidence to back that up, he had compelled her to stay in the tomb so that he could hand her over to Klaus.

Sensing the tension between them Elena decided to try and break it, "Elijah's going to help us kill Klaus" she informed Katherine.

Katherine let her face show her doubt, still feeling the pang of hunger she slid a brief glance to the discarded blood bags before eyeing Elijah cautiously.

"By all means Katerina" Elijah said noting her wandering gaze, "I'm sure we can all wait till you've quenched your thirst before you tell us of your miraculous escape" he told her as he made his way further into the living room to sit comfortably in one the recliner chairs.

Katherine kept an eye on him while she leaned down to retrieve the blood and sat back in her original seat, slowly she started to feed as she felt all eyes on her.

* * *

><p>Elijah watched as Katerina started emptying the blood bags, she was like skin and bones. Obviously his brother had neglected to feed her; the blood covering her from head to toe however showed that he hadn't neglected to torture her.<p>

When he had seen her condition when he first walked in he couldn't help but feel a pang inside his heart, concern? Whatever it was he squashed it immediately.

He was aware of her eyes constantly focusing on him, as well as Elena's.

When he glanced at Elena he knew immediately what she was thinking.

Had he not told her that he would not be making that mistake again? Elena knew of his past feelings for Katerina, but that's all they were…past feelings.

He sighed looking away from both of them ignoring the tension, "So, now that you have your strength returned how about you start at the beginning" he drawled.

* * *

><p>"…And that's how I got here" Katherine told them sighing. It had been a long half hour of questions and queries about Klaus. She told them everything, from having to stab herself to drinking the vervaine, the only thing she left out was Klaus's confession of Elijah's 'supposed' feelings for her.<p>

"So you're really here to help us? Where have I heard that before?" Stefan said sarcastically.

"As I told Damon I didn't believe at the time that you could kill Klaus" Katherine defended herself, she knew it would be no easy feat convincing them but refused to give up. "Look, I could've run the minute Klaus let me go, but I didn't," she reasoned.

When they remained silent she felt like screaming.

"I believe you" Elena spoke up, as Stefan started trying to argue she interrupted him, "Stefan think about it, she could've run but she wants Klaus dead just as much as the rest of us" Stefan just shook his head lightly and threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine" he growled lightly, "But she makes one wrong move…" Elena shushed him with a finger to his lips.

The intimate gesture didn't go unnoticed by Katherine who clenched her teeth as she felt biting jealously. Nor did Elijah miss her reaction to the couple.

Elena turned to Katherine and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'll get you some clothes and you can freshen up" she said waving a hand at the ripped stained clothes Katherine wore.

She looked once at Elijah who had been standing watching her in silence for the better part of the last hour and frowned at his unwavering stare.

With the way he was continuously watching her she was starting to believe some truth to Klaus's words, it not only made her more uncomfortable but a little paranoid as to what he was thinking.

She was used to vulnerable idiotic boys chasing her around or showing interest in her, but not authoritative, commanding, dominating, and cold vampires.

She broke his gaze and followed Elena who had started towards Stefan's room in search of clothes, aware of Stefan following close behind as bodyguard.

* * *

><p>Once Katerina had left the room he finally allowed himself to let out a heavy aggravated breath. Damn it.<p>

He hadn't been able to stop looking at her and thinking of the innocent Katerina who had asked him if he believed in love. The one who smiled at him and made him feel human.

And she had known he was looking at her, when she caught his stares he couldn't break them, couldn't look away from her. And instead of appearing confused about his interest she seemed to know why he was looking at her, as if could read his mind.

But she couldn't know.

He reminded himself that he would need to talk to Elena as soon as possible to make sure that she didn't let it slip either. No one needed to know about something so trivial, and that was all it was, trivial.

As he thought about what she had told them he had pictured everything she said happened. Klaus making her stab herself repeatedly, and shoot herself. He knew without doubt that Klaus would do that. His brother delighted greatly in inflicting pain on others to make him feel powerful and almighty.

Once again the image of Katerina in pain and suffering nagged at something inside of him. He was angry at these feelings she invoked in him, not bothering to deny that she still had the power to make him feel human.

He started wandering through the large house in no particular direction. She was not to be trusted. In the last few hundred years he had been searching for her he had learned of her misdeeds and everything she had done to cover her tracks and avoid getting caught.

She was a calculated manipulative woman with no care whatsoever to those she had to use to get what she wanted. Whatever game she was playing he would not be pulled in.

He stopped down a long corridor as he heard something. He listened harder. It sounded like a muffled sob, sort of terrified.

His first thought was that it was Elena; someone must be trying to take her right from under their noses to give to Klaus.

Without hesitation he ran towards the sound through one of the guest bedrooms.

He stopped within the room stunned at the scene before him, Katerina sat on the floor, wet with nothing but a towel covering her trying to stifle sobs that seemed to shake her very bones.

She had looked up at the intrusion and looked frightened to seem him standing before her.

Her eyes wide and filled with pools of tears as she cried uncontrollably, she tried to glare at him but couldn't quite manage.

It was odd that he could find nothing to say, at first he had thought she was putting on an act but it appeared as if she was as shocked by her crying as he, she looked like she didn't even know why it was happening.

He didn't know if he should leave or stay and ask her what the hell was wrong, so he just stood there like a deer in headlights while she slowly controlled herself.

Elena came in behind him holding a bundle of her clothes which she dropped when she saw Katherine, "What happened?" she asked them both before taking a step towards Katherine as if to protect her. When she passed Elijah she turned around with accusation in her eyes, "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

Elijah shook his head lightly, words still escaping him, as he couldn't tear his eyes from the crying vampire.

Out of nowhere Stefan appeared behind Elijah and looked at the scene in the room, he didn't seem as shocked as the others to see the cold unfeeling Katherine crying, as if he knew exactly what was wrong.

"It's hard to switch off your emotions as a vampire" he murmured in the silence, his eyes finding Katherine's wide confused ones.

"It's even harder switching them back on," he whispered sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note's<strong>

**_I felt so upset for Katherine in this chapter, all the things she has ever done have been because she feared being caught by Klaus and she had to shut off her emotions so that she could do that, but I wanted her to feel again. But imagine finally facing everything you've ever done, not easy. Please review and tell me what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lust, Betrayal and Belonging**

_Chapter Three_

After Katherine had finished washing the blood from her torture away, she stood with nothing but a towel looking around the guest bedroom. She saw a small pile of folded clothes on the edge of the bed. She knew without looking that they were Elena's. The small kindness made her feel uncomfortable.

After seeing Elijah standing there she'd wanted to run. Even now her survival instincts urged her to flee while she could.

She tried to think why she'd been so determined to stay?

Ah…Yes. To Atone for her evil sins. For all she had done to Stefan and Damon.

Her thoughts involuntarily wavered to every person she'd ever betrayed, used, manipulated, compelled, and killed.

What was once only a slight numbed pang in her heart became a burning pain.

It hit her like waves, one more painful than the last as faces flashed through her mind.

She clutched her chest as her heart screamed in agony at the sudden onslaught; she wasn't supposed to feel pain. She always had her emotions turned off.

From the moment she'd become a vampire and seen her slaughtered family she'd stopped feeling anything other than physical pain.

Determined never to be vulnerable again.

She lifted a hand to her face as she felt her eyes burn.

A shock ran through her as she felt warm wet tears streaming down her cheeks. The last time she had cried like this had been the night she'd held her mothers stiff cold body in her arms and wept.

She sunk to the floor, to overwhelmed by what was happening to her.

Frightened even more as she heard sobs escape form her involuntarily.

Her cries were so loud they'd drowned out the sound of the door to the guest bedroom opening.

* * *

><p>"It's hard to switch off your emotions as a vampire. It's even harder switching them back on"<p>

Katherine shook her head slightly at Stefan's words. No! She hadn't tried to switch them back on; she didn't want this. As she denied the truth of what was happening to her she tried to ignore everyone in the room. Feeling their piercing stares even as she hid her face behind quivering hands.

She froze when she felt Stefan's all to familiar hands lightly embrace her, pulling her into the safety of his body as he shushed her; sheltering her from the others gazes.

She tensed immediately, such a move from someone that claimed to hate her seemed surreal, and yet he wasn't hurting her; it was genuine.

Without thinking she let him rock her back and forth gently while whispering comforting words in a calming soft tone.

"Stefan" Elena protested, ignoring Elijah who still stood where he'd been when she'd come in. A biting deep jealousy screamed inside her at the sight of Stefan holding her vampire doppelganger.

Stefan turned his head so he could meet her eyes; His own shone with sadness and pain.

"Can you go call Damon and see tell him what's going on?" he asked her, his eyes begging for understanding.

"_Please Elena_" he whispered softly.

After a long quiet hesitation she gave a slight nod and left the room in search of her cell phone, ignoring Elijah's probing stare.

* * *

><p>From the silence came Elijah's calm collected voice, "Is this normal?" he asked unable to tear his eyes away from what he could see of Katerina.<p>

Stefan resumed his gentle rocking of Katherine who had gone into a muted quiet trance-like state; her eyes blank as if she was asleep.

"It depends" Stefan murmured lifting Katherine into his arms and standing.

"When you turn your emotions back on, you feel everything you should of felt for every bad thing you've ever done, it all hits you at once" he told him as he carried Katherine limp unresisting form over to the bed at the far end of the room.

He sat her down on the edge of it and after making sure she wouldn't topple draped a blanket around her to hide her partial nudity.

She remained unresponsive and unseeing as she sat there looking in front of her at nothing.

"When I switched my emotions back on, it was like reliving everything, even now I'm haunted with every face of every innocent person I killed. I still hear their pleads and screams" he gave Katherine a look of pity, knowing only to well the torment she was suffering.

He sighed heavily knowing he could do nothing to help her. "I have to check on Elena, can you stay here?" he asked Elijah as he stood and moved away from Katherine.

Elijah gave him a bewildered stare, "I cannot help her" he tried to protest.

"Just keep her calm" Stefan said ignoring Elijah's panic, he paused at the door on his way out, "Comfort her" Stefan suggested before he left them alone.

* * *

><p>"Comfort her?" Elijah repeated to himself in confusion.<p>

He had never comforted anyone. He didn't even know how one went about 'comforting another.

He had never felt as awkward as he had when he'd walked in this room. So out of place.

To afraid to get closer, he stared at Katherine's still figure from where he stood.

She was still staring at the wall as if lost in deep thought; Quiet and Frozen.

After what seemed like an eternity she started moving, as if coming back to life.

First her hands started clenching.

Then her eyes slightly watered again and she began blinking furiously.

Her breathing went from quiet and calm to shaky and shallow. And her body shook slightly as she started to flicker her gaze over her surroundings as if confused as to where she was, pausing only when her eyes rested on him.

He saw fear and bewilderment flash through her eyes a second before she tried to flee from the room.

Without conscious thought his instincts kicked in and he found himself blocking her only escape; halting her in her tracks.

"There's no reason to fear me, Katerina" he tried to console her.

Instead of backing away from him she flung herself at him and pinned him to the closest wall, her hands clutching desperately at his shirt.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes as tears began to spill unnoticed onto her ashen cheeks.

He could sense she wanted to say something and remained quiet as he gently grasped both her wrists in his larger hands to prevent her from trying to flee again.

Katherine shook her head as if to clear it as screams echoed inside her.

Tortured cries that wouldn't stop, her head was beginning to ache viciously.

She looked up at Elijah as she felt herself sway and her vision dim.

"Please…" she whispered desperately, "…_Kill me_".

Elijah caught her as she swayed towards him and fainted against his body, her plea for death echoing in his ears.

**_Authors Note_**

**_Sorry it took so long Ive been super busy, hope you enjoyed my latest chapter Im so depressed that I have to wait so long for Season 3 to see more Elijah, im really hoping they create a love story for him and Katherin_**e**_!_**

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lust, Betrayal and Belonging**

Chapter Four

Elijah gently lifted Katerina into his arms and carried her limp body over to the bed she'd been residing on before.

After settling her down carefully he used the spare blanket to cover her partial nudity and arranged it over her. All the while her words rang through his mind repeatedly.

_Kill me. Kill me. _

The raw desperation in her voice as shed looked at him with eyes that couldn't hide her torment and suffering tore at something deep inside him.

It was like the Katerina he'd first met before she'd turned vampire and essentially lost all humanity; Innocent and vulnerable…and very human.

He felt Stefan's presence behind him and stepped away from the bed to look at him.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he made his way to the other side of the bed, Elijah was surprised there was no accusation in his voice.

"She fainted" he replied as casually as he could given the circumstances.

Stefan shook his head as his eyes shone with understanding. "It's a lot to take in", he murmured knowingly as he viewed the sleeping vampire.

"Knowing what's in store for her, I wouldn't wish that on anyone" he sighed regretfully.

Elijah didn't want to feel the way he did, a painful tugging at his chest just over his heart both irritated and worried him.

"Is it not a deserving punishment for all she's done" he coldly said trying to appear uninterested.

Stefan waited a while before speaking again.

"I've seen Katherine at her worst, and it always baffled me as to how she could be so cruel and heartless. But when I think of the position she was in I can't help but think of what I would have done given the same predicament. Turned away from your family, cast out. Hunted to be sacrificed by some vampire, alone with no one to trust? I'm not saying I agree with the things she's done but in all honesty I can't say I wouldn't have done the same if I'd been in her shoes", Stefan said softly.

"Every face of every person she's ever killed will haunt her dreams. Every scream from her victims will replay over and over in her head until she thinks she's going crazy from it. Every pain she refused to feel…regret, remorse, and guilt. It will all hit her at once. She'll feel more lost and alone now than she ever did as a human" Elijah knew from the raw emotion in Stefan's voice that he had gone through that and much more.

"She asked me to kill her," Elijah admitted silently.

Stefan showed no surprise, "Why didn't you?" he asked.

Elijah looked at him hesitantly, had Elena told him of his feelings for Katerina?

"She may still be of some use to us in bringing down Klaus" he lied.

"If she stays alive long enough that is" Stefan commented.

"If she killed herself to escape your brother what's to stop her from doing it to escape this?" he asked waving his hand towards the still unconscious Katherine who had started to toss lightly as if in the throes of a nightmare.

"So what do we do?" Elijah asked finally.

* * *

><p>Stefan sighed heavily walking into his bedroom. Elena sat on the end of his bed quietly waiting for him.<p>

"How is she?" she asked going over to where he stood.

Stefan looked down at her and gave a slight smile, the genuine concern in her voice as she spoke of his ex; her vampire doppelganger still stunned him.

"She's resting for now", he said softly pulling her into his arms needing her warmth.  
>"I'm sorry," he whispered roughly hugging her closer.<p>

Elena rested her head against his shoulder. "Why?" she asked pulling back to gaze into his eyes.

"This is the last thing we need right now, but I promise I wont let it interfere with protecting you" he vowed with raw passion.

"Stefan" she breathed softly, "Elijah has the elixir I'll be fine" she tried to reassure him.

"But how do we know if it even works? And you know Damon" he growled in frustration raking a hand through his hair, "He's not just going to stand back and go with whatever we decide".

Elena frowned knowing all to well how much trouble Damon could make trying to avoid her getting killed. "We don't have much time to convince him if the sacrifice is tonight" she agreed. "Right now I'm more worried of what he'll do once he finds out about Katherine," she admitted.

Stefan paused as if in deep thought and cocked his head towards the bedroom door while frowning fiercely. "I guess we're about to find out," he said tensely.

* * *

><p>Katherine awoke from the first nightmare she'd had in centuries. She sprang up into a sitting position from where she lay and gasped while trying to still her shaking body.<p>

The faces and voices of people she'd thought she'd long forgotten had been haunting her sleep with a vengeance. Playing out her evil killings one by one while her victims and her watched as if viewing a movie, they talked to her almost casually as she fought uselessly to tear away her gaze from the vision of herself murdering them. '_I was due to be married that week'_, a young blonde girl commented, '_did you know I was pregnant?_' another had asked.

She again felt a hot rush of tears trace down her cheeks as she shook her head as if to cast away the voices that had for now dulled to a whisper. When she got a hold of herself a little she realised she wasn't alone.

She brushed hastily at her tears as she looked up and found Elijah regarding her silently while leaning against the far wall.

"Bad dream?" he quipped casually as he pushed away from the wall and walked to the foot of the bed slowly.

Katherine tried to scowl and managed a weak glare, "What are you doing here?" she demanded as she pulled the blanket covering her tighter around her body, all to aware of her nudity.

Elijah cocked his head to one side as if contemplating her question and how to answer, "I've never seen a vampire switch their emotions back on, I must confess I'm fascinated," he replied as he grabbed a pile of garments that lay in a heap near the edge of the bed and flicked them towards her.

She caught them reactively and let her eyes wander over the clothing. Elena's scent was all over them, her doppelganger smelled like fresh vanilla and orchids which thankfully wasn't overbearing to her vampire senses.

"I see you've calmed down from your nightmares" he commented turning his back so she could change with privacy.

Katherine was shocked to see he was right, somehow talking to him and being wary and worried about his presence had distracted her from the chaotic mess that was now her life. She was even more shocked at the sudden need she felt for him to stay near her to quell her emotions.

She finished dressing and slipped out of bed to stand. She felt a little lightheaded with the voices still there in the back of her mind.

"Are you done?" he inquired with boredom lacing his voice while still facing away from her.

Katherine glanced at his back cautiously, "I'm done" she replied silently and tried to swallow down her panic as he turned around.

Elijah dragged his gaze over her from head to toe making her feel the need to squirm under his assessing gaze. "A vast improvement over your bloodied rags" he said dryly with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Katherine eyed the door feeling the urge to flee, she knew he was the one thing keeping her sane for the moment but at the same time she was still well aware of the danger he presented.

Elijah watched her quietly wondering if she would run, wondering himself if he would follow. Had he not told Stefan he would keep watch over her. "And where would you go?" he asked softly as to not alarm her.

Katherine remained silent, there was no place she could go that would help her now; it was no longer just Klaus she needed to escape but herself. She needed to find away to switch her emotions back off.

"I won't stop you" he waved a hand towards the door, and damned if he didn't already know that for the lie it was.

Katherine walked slowly towards the door and placed her hand on the handle, she turned slightly towards him and opened the door wide while watching his face for any reaction.

He clenched his jaw waiting for her inevitable escape, he would stop her before she made it out of the house but then the explanation of why he did stop her when he said he wouldn't was already making him uncomfortable.

Katherine let her hand fall from the handle back to her side and turned fully towards him, "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" she demanded harshly feeling as if she were being played with.

She knew she would break again if she left his presence and absolutely refused to face the inner demons waiting for her. But she'd be damned if she'd confess to needing his company for her sanity.

Before Elijah could reply she felt someone behind her.

"_I'm wondering the same thing_" came the low chilling voice of Damon.

**Author's Note**

_**Hey so sorry for the long overdue update O_o So hard not having Elijah to watch to keep me inspired he better come onto season 3 soon! Anyway please reveiw and tell me what you think, I tried to make this longer so you had more to read, and yes I finished with another crazy cliffhanger as always to make you crazy :) anyway tell me what you think :P **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lust, Betrayal and Belonging**

_**Chapter Five**_

Katherine froze at the familiar voice; slowly turning around she faced Damon and tried to ignore the fear that coursed through her.

As she looked past his harsh features to his crystal blue steely cold eyes she felt her heart start to pain again.

Memories of everything she had put him through raced through her, the guilt became more and more heavy inside of her and she took a involuntary step backward from him.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" he murmured softly without feeling as he looked past her to Elijah and the rumpled bed briefly.

"At last you informed me you couldn't leave Ric's apartment because Klaus compelled you, so why'd he let you go?" he continued forcing her deeper into the room.

"He told me to come here," she whispered shakily trying to hold herself together. It was almost difficult to concentrate on what Damon was saying with their intimate cruel twisted past replaying over in her head.

She retreated away from both Damon and Elijah to a far wall silently thankful that he didn't pursue her. "He compelled me to kill you and Stefan," she admitted.

Damon rose a brow at her confession, "It's not like you haven't tried before" he joked coldly.

Katherine shook her head slightly, "I'm not going to try," she told him hoping he'd believe her.

She cringed remembering his confession of love and the look of heartbreak when she told him it had always been Stefan for her.

"Really" he murmured again sitting on the bed, "Something's different about you" he said casually as he surveyed her bloodied clothes still piled on the floor.

Elijah finally stepped into to diffuse the tension, "She has…how do you say it?" he said carefully, "Switched her emotions back on" he informed Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon paused as soon as he heard Elijah's words; he snapped his head back to look at his former lover.<p>

He wanted so badly to not believe Elijah and yet as he caught her gaze he knew them to be true. Every since he had known Katherine she had been a cruel cold heartless vampire with nothing to give but manipulation and cruelty. He had often wondered what she had been like as a human before her heart became dead and she'd become evil. To see the fear and pain in her eyes, he had always cared for her even though she'd done nothing to deserve it, he wanted to punch a wall in frustration as soon as he realised apart of him had just sprung hope that now she could care for him as he had her.

No! Those feelings were gone damn it. He would never trust her again no matter how much she might actually change.

He gritted his teeth and held an almost maniacal smile to match his half-crazed gaze.

"Hurts doesn't it," he snarled almost sweetly to her while ignoring Elijah.

He stood up and slowly strode over to where she now pressed against the wall. He noted as he passed Elijah that the original seemed to tense as if ready to protect her, an action that at any other time he would wish to find answers to.

He stopped only when he was so close that he could almost touch her, "You know I slowly turned my feelings back on and I can relate with what you're going through," he said softly almost as if in friendly conversation.

"I remember all the people I betrayed, hurting the ones that loved me, using their love for me for my own selfish gain" he leant closer, "It must hurt to even look at me" he commented.

* * *

><p>Katherine couldn't deny his words and felt her eyes start to sting with another lot of involuntary tears. Even with the way that he was talking harshly to her she could see it masked the hurt she'd inflicted.<p>

She felt her body start to shake and knew she was close to going crazy again, through a muddled watery vision she saw Damon's face soften as he watched her face slowly crumble into pure agony.

His eyes were suddenly filled with worry and regret as if he wished he hadn't of just verbally attacked her with the truth, which made her feel even worse that he didn't want to hurt her after everything she had put him through; She wished he hated her, it would be easier.

Her body started to slightly shake again as she felt her heart tear apart with fresh anguish, she knew she was close to being swallowed by darkness again.

* * *

><p>Elijah knew the moment Katerina was beginning to self-destruct again, having just witnessed the exact same actions mere hours ago.<p>

As he'd watched Damon corner her like one would a wounded bird he had felt such a fierce need to protect her it had stunned him, he hadn't felt such a strong urge like that since long ago when he had been looking after his siblings.

He wanted to kick himself for allowing Damon to scare Katerina; he had barely held himself back from striking the angry Salvatore brother and only managed to knowing he would be able to intervene at any moment if it got out of hand.

That time was now.

* * *

><p>Damon was already on the verge of retreating away from the distraught Katherine when Elijah stepped between the little spaces that separated them placing his back to Katherine as if to shelter her.<p>

It seemed she had acquired a unlikely protector in the cold original, he immediately felt a pang of jealousy over the touching gesture, was Elijah to be her next victim?

But wait, if she had her emotions back and was no longer a cold-hearted vampire but a humane one did that mean that Elijah would have a chance?

He gritted his teeth tried to ignore his insane feelings.

"Since when did you become her knight in shining armour?" he snarled unable to control his anger.

Elijah didn't respond or indicate he'd even heard Damon.

Before he could demand a response Stefan rushed into the room with Elena close on his heels.

"I know it's complicated" Stefan said to Damon immediately jumping in to interrupt the chaos.

Damon just gave him an incredulous look then gave it to Elena whose attention seemed to be fixed on Katherine, "You're not telling me you actually trust her?" he demanded of his brother.

Stefan shook his head slightly, "She's different now" he tried to appeal to Damon. "She needs help" he insisted.

Damon shook his head at all of them, "You've all lost it" he cursed frustrated.

* * *

><p>Katherine blinked clear her eyes as she stared at Elijah's back, she managed to slowly get a grip on her emotions the minute he had stepped between her and Damon, she couldn't believe he had so blatantly moved to protect her.<p>

Once again his closeness had a calming effect she couldn't understand, she knew then that Klaus had been truthful in his admission of Elijah's past feelings for her, she refused to even explore the possibility that he still held them for her to more than this small extent.

She was aware of Damon and Stefan arguing about her and gave a brief fearful glance over Elijah's shoulder to observe their fighting. She met eyes with her doppelganger Elena who seemed to be viewing her with a worried expression.

The pang of pain was slight and less harsh than it would be without Elijah and yet she still felt the twist of her heart at the knowledge that Elena would be concerned about her after all she had done to her.

She tensed the minute Elena started rushing over to her side, she stood as still as she could when Elena manoeuvred around Elijah after giving him a grateful yet curious look and stood next to Katherine. The Salvatore brothers went silent the minute they saw Elena make her way over to Katherine.

Katherine just gave her a wary stare not knowing what to say or do, she knew everyone would be watching, ready to pounce if they thought Katherine would hurt her.

She took a slight step backwards letting Elena know she was uncomfortable with their close proximity and slid a quick glance to Elijah who had turned to stand beside her so he could watch as well.

"You can stay here as long as you need too" Elena spoke softly ignoring their spectators. When she heard Damon's huff of indignation she turned to glare at him. "This is my house isn't it?" she demanded, "It's under my name and I've already invited her in" she snapped.

"Ah yeah, your first mistake" Damon snapped back. "And when she kills us all in our sleep I'll know who to thank" he growled throwing his hands up in frustration before leaving in search of the strongest alcohol he could find.

Stefan gave Katherine a small smile and Elena a slight nod to let her know he was accepting of her decision. "He'll come around," he told them both before leaving to diffuse his brother's temper.

Elena shrugged as she turned back to Katherine; "See" she said as casually as she could as she started to feel the awkwardness of the situation for the first time. "We have everything here and you fit my clothes" Elena waved a hand towards Katherine's outfit. "Speaking of which I'm having Jeremy come over with more from my house so I better go see if he's almost here" she continued before using the excuse to leave the room.

Katherine just stared after her with a mixed variety of emotions. She almost felt like laughing at what just happened, the change in how Elena had conversed and interacted with her had stunned Katherine more than she could believe.

It was like Elena had been trying to comfort a long lost run away sister who'd just got out of hospital or something along those lines. She felt stupid for not saying anything back but then Elena had seemed to understand that she found the whole encounter baffling and mystifying.

As if just remembering Elijah was there Katherine glanced over to him, he still stood in the same place a few feet from her observing her with hooded eyes.

"You seem to be over your attack" he commented breaking the silence.

Katherine realised he was right, she didn't feel so shaken; In fact she felt…normal almost.

"I guess so" she replied not knowing how else to respond, hoping he wouldn't ask her how she managed it when she didn't know herself.

She walked away from him to the bed and sat down wearily, she felt something new now, a grateful appreciative feeling, something completely alien to her and yet she felt the need to voice it.

She hoped she knew how.

"Before" she spoke before she could talk herself out of it, "When you stepped in between Damon and me" she almost stuttered over the words feeling awkward and embarrassed, thankful that she wasn't prone to human blushing.

She managed to look him in the eyes as he silently awaited her next words. She bit her lip nervously.

"Thank you," she whispered not quite sure how he would react.

Elijah's eyes lightened at her words and she could tell even as he tried to hold himself in check that he was at least slightly moved in some way by her words.

After a brief silence and barely noticeable nod he let his eyes return too unreadable. "Yes well, until Stefan or someone else comes to take watch over you I'd rather not have to watch you sleep again" he said with a cold bite to his voice as if she were a bother to him; a mere inconvenience.

Katherine held back the sudden impulse to break something or throw something at his head at his callous words, "I'm not a child to be watched over," she snapped angrily letting her eyes flash with fury. "I don't need you babysitting me" she stood up with renewed vigour.

"Really?" Elijah murmured softly, his voice a sweet caress. Before she could blink he stood in front of her staring down at her. "Because I could swear I was the cause of your miraculous recovery before" he husked with a slight mocking smile and flash of knowing in his eyes.

Katherine gritted her teeth refusing to admit the truth, angry that he had come to the same conclusion as her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she snapped at him refusing to back down.

"Then let me explain" he spoke softly, he leaned even closer to her smirking when she defiantly stood still refusing to move away from him.

"I'm the only thing stopping you from losing it" he continued, his eyes lit up as if he'd just shared a private joke, "You need me" he told her confidently; Elijah couldn't deny the joy those words caused.

Katherine finally let her rage at him slide knowing she couldn't rebuke his claim, now the only question was; was Elijah more preferable than letting herself go crazy?

**Author's Note**

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really did try to make it longer that the others damn it! lol. Please tell me what you thought cause I tried to make it interesting. Honestly I do think that Damon would find it hard not taking a second look at Katherine if she was more humane with her feelings and all that so dont get all hating because I'll state right now this is not a Damon/Katherine fanfic! You'll notice with the breaks in between scenes their almost like each persons point of veiw (pov) seeing things more personally with each different person. Might be confusing but I get it! _

_Anyway review! Thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lust Betrayal and Belonging**

_**Chapter Six**_

"_You need me" _Katherine refused to respond, she may have emotions again but she still had pride, and the intelligence to know not to admit to needing anyone else.

"See, you cannot deny it" Elijah murmured at her silence.

Katherine glared at him, "Neither do you see me admitting it" she replied coldly finally stepping back from him.

Elijah ignored the sudden regret he felt as she moved away.

"You're to afraid to confess the truth," he said with a disappointing shake of his head.

"So you have something to hold over on me?" she asked bitterly.

Elijah frowned at that, "Is that why you won't admit it?" he asked as he sighed and turned walking to the door. "I do not play those petty games," he growled as he finally stopped at the doorway.

"If it is not true and you honestly don't want me here I'll leave you to your solitude" he said as he turned back to face her, making sure she caught his gaze and held it.

"But" he continued with more importance than before, "If you wish me to be here I shall stay, I wont use it against you, I wont make fun of you or even mention it again, I will even be quiet if you wish" he told her truthfully, "The choice is yours, do I stay or go?" he asked.

Katherine weighed his words carefully, she knew him leaving now would send her back to hysterics, but now knowing that he wouldn't mock her made her feel somewhat at ease.

Elijah stood patiently waiting for her answer, for some reason being near her was necessary for him as well.

Katherine wanted to kick herself for succumbing, "Stay" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, and finally broke their gaze to look away at the floor.

Elijah merely inclined his head and turned fully from the door to go lean against a wall.

After a few minutes of silence Katherine finally looked over at him, "You don't have to be silent," she muttered miserably.

Elijah gave her a slight smile, "Thank you" he replied relaxing a little more.

When he still didn't say anything Katherine got frustrated, "It doesn't matter anyway" she snapped angrily, "Whether or not you help me Klaus will kill me once he finds out I defied him".

Elijah knew very well what his brother would try to do to Katerina, "Perhaps" he replied, "But considering he can't enter this house without a invitation while you remain inside he can't reach you" he reasoned calmly, "Besides after tonight he'll be no more if I have my way" he said confidently.

"Why are you so keen to end his life? Considering you once tried to sacrifice mine just to please him," Katherine insisted confused.

Elijah cringed inwardly at her words, as far as she knew he had been ready to kill her for his brother, he'd never had the chance to explain the elixir.

"Ah yes" he responded casually, "If you hadn't been so quick to run off with that traitor Travis you would have been privy to my plan" he chided her.

Katherine's brow rose at that, "Really?" she said, "Enlighten Me," she told him sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'd recently come into possession of a rare elixir prior to that night" he proceeded to tell her, "A potion that would have brought you back from the dead after the sacrifice was over" he confessed with a shrug as if it held no importance now.

Katherine gaped at him, "Then why didn't you tell me that?" she growled angrily.

Elijah's eyes flashed with annoyance, "You never gave me a chance," he snapped back.

"So its my fault for running instead of going to you and asking for a explanation?" she asked sarcastically.

Elijah growled, "You should have trusted me" his voice barely containing his fury.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Trusted you?" she hissed in disbelief, "What reason had you given me to?" she demanded.

"Because I car-" Elijah stopped himself in time before he blurted out the truth.

Katherine didn't want to let the conversation end however, "Continue!" she snapped, "Because you what?" she asked standing up once more, when Elijah refused to respond she realised she's finally had enough of the lies, "Because you cared about me?" she asked watching his every reaction.

Elijah couldn't hide the shock at her words, she knew? Had she always known?

Katherine seemed to read his thoughts, "Klaus told me" she admitted more quietly.

"I didn't believe him until a few moments ago" she shook her head.

Elijah immediately felt the urge to find his half brother and wring his hybrid neck.

"If you cared about me then why did you compel me to stay in that tomb till you could give me to Klaus?" she asked unwilling to stop.

"Because by then I didn't care for you anymore, those feelings had died long ago" he lied hoping he could be convincing enough.

Katherine ignored the sharp pain inside at his words, "Then why help me now?" she asked.

Elijah didn't have a ready lie for that, "I'm not a cruel man" he said simply, "All I have done has been for a reason" he sighed as if the conversation bored him.

"And wanting Klaus dead?" she kept on.

Elijah levelled her with a serious stare, "He killed our family," he admitted after a long silence. "As you know originals cannot be destroyed but he managed to incapacitate every last one of them before throwing them down into the bottom of the sea where they could never be found" he went on barely hiding the remorse he felt.

Katherine felt his pain though, "Why didn't he do that to you?" she asked softly, realising the seriousness of what he was revealing.

"I do not truly know" he replied coldly, "I was the only one to choose him, the others refusal to do so ended with a knife in their hearts" he said gruffly running a hand through his hair.

Katherine felt as if he had just shared one of his deepest darkest secrets with her, more importantly it was as if he had forced himself to do so for her. It baffled and confused her.

"I still don't understand why you were so angry that I ran away" Katherine told him finding herself needing to know more before he shut himself away from her again.

Elijah felt relief that she changed the topic, and unease at her question. Sensing that his answer would help her to finally understand he allowed himself one more confession.

"I know why you ran, you were scared and at the end of the day you had no reason to trust me, I was angry at myself because if you had stayed and I had been able to see my plan though, there could have been a chance at something between us" he muttered trying not to be embarrassed.

Katherine's eyes widened at that and she felt a swell of warmth within her, she dint really know what to say but found that she couldn't look away from his gaze.

**_(Authors Note)_**

**_Hope I didnt leave you waiting to long and you enjoyed the chapter, please reveiw! Im dying to see Elijah in the season 3 episode 8 :P hope they give him the show time he deserves._** **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lust, Betrayal and Belonging**

_**Chapter Seven**_

Elijah felt a rush of panic and anxiety, something he had not felt for little over a hundred years. He wanted her to break the silence and say something, even though for some reason he felt almost better having admitted this to her he wanted to take it back as well.

Katherine didn't know what to say, the overwhelming need to run from this all to real and serious situation was making her head ache. In the last few hours she'd been granted freedom, offered help by those she had many times over used for her own selfish gain, and been faced with someone she had only just been told had cared for her. A dangerous, powerful vampire from the original family who now stood mere feet from her voicing confessions that spun her rounds in circles and confused her to no end.

It was so much, too much! She felt as if she were drowning with each new thing she learnt, if she hadn't had to juggle her emotions on top of everything else maybe she would've been strong enough to handle it all, but she knew that was not the case as her vision began to fade and his face vanished leaving darkness.

Elijah barely caught her as she started to fall, he'd had to snap out of his thoughts when he saw her faint in front of him and had he been human he would not have reached her in time. He effortlessly lifted her up in his arms without thinking and deposited her gently onto the bed.

For a vampire to faint from nothing other than stress was not a sight he had ever been faced with. It in itself confirmed that the torment of having her emotions back was very real.

As he let himself stand back and look down at her he became aware of someone entering the room. He allowed his face to return to one of indifference before turning to face the intruder.

* * *

><p>Damon hadn't really known what he would be faced with when he walked into the room Katherine currently occupied, even more mystified that his ex was passed out on the bed while Elijah looked down at her.<p>

He still couldn't understand the change that had taken over the original vampire when he'd first come face to face with Katherine. He knew he hadn't been jumping to conclusions when Elijah had played her white knight and had stepped between Katherine and himself when he'd confronted her no more than half an hour ago.

He brought up that subject to Stefan and Elena before heading back to the room, Stefan seemed just as confused while Elena's face showed that she knew something but wouldn't reveal it.

Before he'd left them Elena had pleaded with him to not do anything to her vampire doppelganger, a plea his brother repeated as he walked away.

He was aware of Elijah watching him silently and met his unwavering stare with his own.

"She seems to have fainted again" Elijah spoke as he strode past Damon and sat casually on the only seat in the room.

Damon gave Elijah a look of humoured disbelief, one eyebrow rising with doubt. He made his way over to the bed and stood where Elijah had just been as he looked down at her.

"You can never be to sure what isn't a act with Katherine" he laughed coldly.

Elijah didn't feel it necessary to reply. With Katherine unconscious he felt more himself and in control of his emotions, it had been a mistake to admit what he had to her, and he would not let others see that he'd allowed her to bring forth such a reaction from him.

Damon clenched his fists as he felt the want to let his fingers caress her face, all he wanted was to be alone with her and yet Elijah didn't seem in a rush to leave.

"You can go now" Damon said as casually as possible, "I'll watch over her till she wakes and I'm sure you have a lot to go over with Stefan before we face your hybrid brother tonight".

He turned back to look down at Katherine, not bothering to wait and see how Elijah reacted.

Elijah knew the words for what they were, a silent message that he wished to be alone with her, and yet as controlled as he felt he also felt more determined to watch over Katherine now that she was helpless while asleep.

"No need" Elijah replied dispassionately, "We have more than enough time and I've gone over everything already with your brother".

Damon barely contained a growl as he felt anger and frustration. He had one purpose right now and he would not rest till he saw it through, Elijah be damned.

He had never been able to bury his past with Katherine, and now that she could no longer hide behind a cold calculating emotionless mask he was determined to confront her and gain the closure he needed to finally be done with her for good.

Refusing to back down or leave he made his way to the end of the bed and sat himself down on it letting his hand rest mere inches from her legs. He smirked when he saw Elijah's jaw tighten; he wasn't fooled by Elijah's cold distant act, or his carefully worn expressions. But as much as he felt pleasure in invoking such a reaction he also felt jealous rage flow through him knowing that Elijah whether he knew it or not wanted Katherine.

Just as he stretched his legs out to find a more comfortable position he felt one of her legs brush against his arm as she started to stir awake.

He turned slightly and watched as she slowly opened her eyes and put a hand to her head as if it pained her. She paused mid-stroke as she became aware of her surroundings, and finally settled her gaze on Damon.

He didn't miss the panicked look she had when she quickly jerked her legs away from his and sat up as she searched for Elijah, Damon barely managed to bite back a savage growl when he saw the relief she wasn't quick enough to hide when she'd found Elijah sitting in his chair watching her.

That she was scared of him and obviously felt safe with Elijah tore at him deep and he gritted his teeth as he felt his self-control start to slip.

He'd come here to get what he needed so he could cut whatever strings still tied him to her, and yet within seconds of her waking he felt a need to claim her as his and attack Elijah?


	8. Chapter 8

**Lust, Betrayal and Belonging**

**Chapter Eight**

"_Damon_" Katherine whispered; her voice thick with both fear and surprise.

The minute her eyes had landed on Damon her heart twisted as if in a vice-grip; the pain immediate and consuming. Her first thought was that Elijah had abandoned her and left, but after quickly scanning the room and finding him still there she felt a wave of relief as he returned her gaze with one of intensity.

She couldn't hold back a heavy sigh as she hesitantly returned her gaze to Damon. She didn't need to ask why he was here; even as shaken and exhausted she felt it was clear as his crystal blue eyes that he'd come to confront her.

As much as she wanted Elijah to stay she felt a rush of panic at him witnessing whatever hideous things Damon wanted to discuss.

She resisted the urge to physically shake her head as she reminded herself that she shouldn't care. She might have her emotions back but she was still in charge of her actions and she would not allow herself to weaken anymore that she had; she refused to care what he thought of her and she'd be damned if anyone was going to make her apologise for things she had cause to do. She wouldn't care, _she wouldn't damn it!_

Damon cocked his head and gave her a snarky smirk, "Have a nice nap?" he drawled turning his back to Elijah as if to forget he was there.

Katherine gave him a wary glance as she sat up fully and rested her back against the headboard; _don't show emotion_.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked with fake concern before chuckling quietly as if amused by something. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must be to feel emotions after having them locked away collecting dust for so very long" he said without pity.

If only he knew how much consuming, confusing torture and torment she was suffering she wondered if he would still be rubbing it in. The sudden urge to apologise as she thought of what she'd put him through was like a fist in the gut; hard...fast...needy.

'_Don't you dare apologise'_ Katherine thought angrily.

_Don't care. Don't care. Don't care_. Her mind chanted.

She gave a careless shrug and was glad she'd managed to pull it off so effortlessly, "What do you want Damon?" she demanded desperate to have him leave as fast as possible.

Damon gave her a frown, showing his obvious disappointment at her almost bored countenance, "I'd rather we discuss it in private" he said rudely not caring that Elijah heard.

Katherine's heart leapt with fear as she saw Damon turn to Elijah, "That is if you don't mind" he told the original.

As her eyes darted to Elijah he caught her gaze with a slight frown that made her panic slightly.

There was no way she could beg him to stay.

'_You don't need him'_ her mind snapped; the lie was meant to convince her and yet she knew deep down she couldn't deceive herself.

She forced herself to give a blank expression while her eyes unknowingly beseeched him to stay.

* * *

><p>Elijah faced the impulsive vampire who had just tried to dismiss him as if he were a lingering servant. He knew the show of insolence was fuelled by whatever feelings he had for Katherine and decided against teaching him a much needed lesson on respect.<p>

As he looked past Damon to Katerina he felt something twist deep inside him at her expression. Although her face held no emotion her eyes were filled with vulnerability and desperation so deep he had never seen it's like or depth in any other he'd encountered.

He didn't hesitate in making his decision.

She had asked him to stay so until he chose to leave or she requested it, he would not leave her alone; and maybe not even if she did ask.

He faced Damon and gave him a slight sigh, "I'm afraid I must decline your request" he told Damon as if he regretted not being able to do as the younger vampire wanted.

"I have promised I would stay till she is of a more stable mind; and once my word is given I am honour bound to keep it" he informed Damon before taking his seat once more.

Damon's clenched his jaw to keep from verbally lashing out, as much as he wanted his private moment with Katherine he was not so foolish as to take on an original clearly so much more powerful than himself.

After reigning in his frustration and fury Damon finally shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to the woman in question. "Well then I guess we'll have an audience for our conversation" he told her refusing to give in and leave.

Katherine clenched her fists as felt Elijah's gaze on her and tried to prepare her-self for Damon's evitable verbal assault.

She took a deep breath as he opened his lips to speak and tried to keep calm; knowing there was no escape or way out of this predicament.

* * *

><p>Damon was just about to let loose when he heard the rapidly approaching footsteps and voices of Elena and Stefan. And as they barged in without a care what they may be interrupting, he felt both vexed at being interrupted and partially glad that he might be able to find another more opportune moment to talk privately with his ex-vampire lover; without her interfering self-appointed original bodyguard ease-dropping or interfering.<p>

"We have company" Stefan said ominously to both Damon and Elijah.

Damon was about to inquire who it was when he heard a frightened whisper echo just loud enough to hear.

"_Klaus" _Katherine knew straight away without a doubt who it was, and was too frightened to care about the tremors of fear and panic that lined her voice with that one name.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Authors Note<span>**_

_**Sorry for the wait my computer crashed and I had to re-write the chapters, please reveiw and thanks for reading**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Lust, Betrayal and Belonging**

_**Chapter Nine**_

The tension could be felt from everyone as they heard Klaus's name spoken. There was no questioning why he was here.

The only question now was what were they going to do?

"I've had the elixir" Elena announced bravely, "Let him take me" she volunteered.

"No" Both Stefan and Damon snapped at once.

Elijah had remained cool, calm and silent while watching them bicker and bark. Katherine remained quiet as well letting her fear eat away at her.

Elijah finally let spoke, "Elena's right" he murmured calmly, "The best chance we have is to wait till the ritual is at its peak and he is weakened then strike".

Unsurprisingly the vampire brothers were not in readily agreement.

They heard Klaus's voice yell from somewhere near the front entrance; knowing he would be unable to enter and was growing impatient.

"There's no other option" Elena protested.

"Yes there is".

They all turned at Katherine's voice and she found all eyes on her with a mix of suspicion, confusion, and worry; the worry mainly from Elijah.

Katherine breathed in deeply knowing that what she was about to suggest was not only out of character but suicide.

"I take Elena's place" she whispered while viewing their reactions.

* * *

><p><em>"No!"<em>

For once the bark was neither of the brothers, and more alarmingly was that it had come from Elijah with a rather harsh growl of un-acceptance.

When everyone gave Elijah a rather shocked collective reaction he locked his jaw and clenched his fists in silent anger at his outburst. "It will never work" he grunted trying to pass over his embarrassment entirely. "She is too unstable in this condition" he tried to reason.

Katherine shook off her momentarily dazed feeling at his rather transparent attempt to keep her from her suicide mission; he definitely still cared and it made her heart ache in a sort of good way.

"That's why it will work" she argued half' heartedly, "I'm not known for my emotions, Elena is. If I can fool him into thinking I could be compelled then it shouldn't be too hard playing her" she rationalized.

"It's worth a shot" Stefan said ignoring Klaus's loud banging outside.

Elena made her way to stand before Katherine with a look of worry, "Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked carefully.

Katherine gave Elijah a brief side look and bit her lower lip as she felt that deep down gut-wrenching doubt scream out inside of her to scream _no_.

She finally looked back at Elena and gave a weak nod, "Anything's better than feeling like this" she muttered, "The only problem will be if I start panicking again not having Elij..." she stopped herself from saying his name and again admitting that she needed him.

The banging and yelling got louder and louder outside.

* * *

><p>Damon yanked the door wide open and immediately set eyes on Klaus who seem rather calm considering the ruckus he'd been making.<p>

A quick survey of the ground around Klaus's feet showed scattered debris of broken brick and stone; as well as several fist and foot size holes along the outer walls of the house.

Instead of acknowledging Damon or Stefan who stood shoulder to shoulder with him, Klaus stared at Katherine; who trembled visibly underneath his intense scrutiny.

While outwardly calm, both brothers tensed inwardly as they waited to see if he recognized her.

Time seemed to drag slowly by until finally Klaus spoke.

"Are we going to have a problem?" he inquired seriously finally looking from brother to brother.

Stefan tensed thinking he'd figured Katherine out.

"Or are you going to allow her to come peacefully?" he asked with a slight drawl and sinister smile that didn't reach his cold hard eyes.

Katherine gulped loud enough for them all to hear. After a moment of bated tension she finally took a shaky step forward and let her hand rest on Stefan's arm hoping he wouldn't flinch at her touch. "It's ok Stefan" she murmured quietly as she had seen Elena do once before in an effort to comfort him.

Stefan's only movement was to turn his head and look in her eyes with a look she had never thought to receive from him ever again.

A look of worry and concern, torment and anguish, for her not because of her; As if he really cared as he once had long...long ago.

She gave him a weak smile even though she knew it was just an act; "I have to go with him" she whispered to him.

Without hesitation she embraced him in a lover's hug and placed her lips to his ear know Klaus would hear her easily, "I love you" she cried with true emotion as her eyes watered; his arms had instinctively clutched her to him as if he couldn't bear to let go.

She heard Klaus sigh audibly, "Come on now let's not drag this out" he drawled with impatience.

Katherine flinched once more at his voice and felt a slight relief as well as fear that he was buying her act.

She pulled back just enough to look up at Stefan and lifted a hand to caress his perfect cheek now stained with a few lonely shed tears.

Katherine grabbed the back of his neck with her other hand and without pause locked her lips on his with passion and desperation.

She felt his muscles contract around her in surprise then finally he kissed her back just as fervently. They finally broke apart and she took a step back giving him one last longing gaze before turning to Damon who eyed them with envy and barely suppressed anger.

She hoped it was an act as well but knew better. She gave him an apologetic look she'd again seen one too many times on Elena's face as she'd looked at Damon. "Damon?" she asked hesitantly.

Damon gave her a hard glare, "We can protect you Elena" he growled, "Don't do this" he snarled savagely as his own eyes glistened with unshed tears that almost fooled her.

She gulped once more as she shook her head, "This is my choice Damon" she said firmly as holier-than-thou Elena would have done. "Goodbye" she whispered before finally stepping to the very edge of the doorway and fully facing Klaus with both fear and apprehension.

Klaus smiled victoriously, "Shall we, my dear?" he inquired friendly as he held out a hand to her; his eyes flashed as if daring her to defy him.

Katherine took a deep breath and reached out to place her quivering hand in his and letting him drag her outside and pressing her up against his side.

As she looked up at him with defiance and defeat he gave her chuckle. "This is what you were made for Elena" he husked as if complimenting her. As he lowered his face to hers she found herself glad she was wearing Elena's clothes which obviously masked her own scent from his heightened senses.

"Go to hell" she snarled as he ensnared her tighter in his grasp. Her words seemed to amuse him and he glanced over at the brothers who still watched them with anxiousness and frustrated fury. He gave them both a glance before looking back down at her, "Perhaps I shall one day" he chuckled slightly, "One day those two are sure to come after me to avenge you your noble sacrifice" he admitted with a shrug of indifference. "But I have no time to deal with that" he quickly spoke and swept her up in his arms, "We have a sacrificial ritual to be about" he announced with boyish anticipation.

And within seconds the Salvatore house became a blur in the distance as Klaus sped off with Katherine securely locked in him arms; all hopes or thoughts of surviving this night rapidly dissipating and yet all she could think was how she hadn't had a chance to tell Elijah goodbye; for some reason it was all she could think about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lust, Betrayal and Belonging**

_**Chapter Ten**_

Katherine stood in the middle of one of three rings of fire, to her left she recognized Elena's Aunt Jenna unconscious in one of the rings, leaving only one other sacrificial victim of Klaus's who she was unfamiliar with.

The only other two people inhabiting this particularly remote forest clearing were Klaus and some young ebony skinned witch who he was currently speaking in hushed tones with.

She didn't bother look for an escape or expect to see someone coming to the rescue, it had been at least a good twenty or so minutes since Klaus had whisked her away from the Salvatore's house with no sign of anyone following on the way.

Klaus's approaching footsteps led her wandering gaze back in his direction, "Well, Let's get to it shall we?" he spoke cheerfully while giving her a look of child-like anticipation, the excitement flashing in his eyes.

Katherine glared at him while barely resisting the urge to smile, she had no doubt he'd end her life tonight, but the knowledge that his ritual wouldn't work due to her trickery was her own little silver lining in this whole mess; yes it wouldn't be long now till he learnt of the mistake he'd made.

* * *

><p>"This doesn't feel right" Elena protested shaking her head, with every passing second her friend Caroline was driving her further and further away from Mystic Falls.<p>

Caroline didn't turn to look at her but remained focused on the road, "Once Klaus finds out its not you he'll be coming for you" her blonde friend replied, "We have to trust that Stefan and Damon can handle this and do what they asked" she insisted with determination.

Elena would usually be fine with trusting Stefan and following what he asked with trust, if that didn't mean she leave Mystic Falls and everyone she cared about behind to deal with the aftermath of a very upset murderous Klaus while she found a hideout far...far away.

"What if they don't defeat him?" Elena cried with panic, helpless to not imagine the worst case scenarios.

Caroline gave Elena an intense serious look commanding her attention, "Elena, listen" she demanded firmly while giving the road ahead a quick checking glance before recapturing her gaze, "They have Elijah with them, if anyone has a chance at bringing Klaus down it's him, right now you just have to believe that they're going to be OK" she spoke firmly before finally redirecting her attention to driving.

Elena held back her 'What if?' retort and locked her jaw as she tried to think positively.

They did have Elijah, Caroline was right that he was their best shot. She couldn't help feeling ashamedly selfish for momentarily wishing they hadn't gone off to save Katherine, but she knew it had been the right thing to do; no matter what her vampire doppelganger had put her though she didn't deserve to die in her place.

* * *

><p>Newly turned vampire Jenna slowly collapsed lifelessly at Klaus's feet upon the stone slab makeshift altar as her blood was then joined with the now deceased werewolf's in the stone bowl resting in front of the witch while she chanted without pause in her Wiccan tongue.<p>

She watched with a foreboding helplessness and Klaus casually sauntered over to stand before her with a welcoming smile. She refused to cower as the ring of fire encasing her extinguished with a hiss.

She felt petrified yet also sickeningly gleeful in anticipation of his reaction when he finally tasted her un-dead blood.

"It is time, Love" he announced extending his hand to her in a mock gesture of gentlemanly behavior She ignored it and woodenly brushed past him till she stood mere feet away from Elena's dead aunt on the Rock slab ground.

She felt a light brush behind her as Klaus gathered her hair away from her neck and arranged it gently to one side, "Forgive me for what I must do" he beseeched her with utter sincerity.

She clenched her jaw silently willing him to shut up and get on with it.

Klaus let his fangs brush her neck almost as if in warning before he sank them all the way home in her flesh and drew blood in one thirsty suck.

* * *

><p>Katherine felt Klaus tense and knew he'd just realized his error, she let out a short harsh laugh as he bodily threw her several feet to land where she'd been imprisoned just moments ago.<p>

She had fully expected to see his hateful disgusted glare as he roared in fury and rage. What she hadn't expected was to hear the witch scream with painful suffering as Elena's Wiccan friend Bonnie unveiled herself from the edge of the clearings shadows chanting some spell that left Klaus's witch helpless convulsing on the forest's leaf covered floor in pain.

Or Stefan to appear from nowhere and pull Katherine upright and into his side protectively, or Damon to come in behind the helpless witch and snap her neck; but mostly she had never expected to see Elijah launch himself at Klaus and bodily pin him to the ground.

"What..." she couldn't manage more than a few stuttered words as she tried to grasp the situation that had just presented itself.

"Later" Stefan promised as he left her to join Elijah and now Damon as they subdued Klaus with joint force and determination.

Just as it looked like Klaus would break free and turn the tables on her would be rescuers Katherine heard Bonnie chanting intensely as she approached the heaving pile of vampires and hybrid.

Whatever she was doing seemed to be working as Klaus's roars became weakened grunts of powerlessness and he slowly stilled like concrete setting beneath their combined holds.

She remained stunned and motionless as she watched them one by one regain their feet around a unconscious frighteningly still Klaus; their harsh rapid breaths showing how much strength they had been forced to muster to hold him down.

Bonnie's voice broke the victorious silence with ominous warning, "He won't sleep for long" she announced before turning her gaze down to sorrowfully gaze upon Jenna's bloody body.

Stefan and Damon joined her and after a moment of respectful silence for her death; they both each picked up both Jenna's and the female werewolf's body in preparation to take them both back to Mystic Falls.

Watching them Katherine felt frozen, they had just risked their lives and saved her and instead of rubbing it in her face or making a big deal out of it...which it was...they didn't even look her way for a thank you.

She felt the sudden closeness of Elijah beside her and caught him staring down at her from the corner of her eye. She wanted to ignore his presence yet felt the strength of his intense scrutiny weighing down on her.

She looked over at him warily as she pressed a hand to her wounded neck. After swallowing a few times she still felt like she had something stuck in her throat, "You came for me" she stuttered not knowing what else to say.

Elijah's eyes caught hers and she saw something akin to relief flash across his features before disappearing, he opened his mouth to reply before hesitantly shutting it again with a tight grimace.

He broke eye contact finally and looked back over at his sleeping brother with a frown, "We should leave now" he stated with the barest urgency.

Katherine gave the slightest awkward nod of agreement before turning and following everyone else, their pace slowed to accommodate Bonnie.

She felt Elijah move behind her with close proximity as if to catch her if she bolted, his presence making her tense and nervous.

The heavy silence was finally broken by his soft almost gentle voice behind her, "We have unfinished business".

Katherine jerked inwardly as she kept walking refusing to ask what he meant by that, by the tone he had used she realized it wasn't a threat or move to intimidate her, as they climbed and descended the remaining forest's hill; Katherine gnawed her lower lip in restrained panic as his voice echoed inside her mind.


End file.
